A Dark Stormy Night
by Bankotsedo
Summary: The dads make yet another attempt at getting the kids together. This time they leave them at home while they take off. A freak storm is brewing, so neither can go out. Strange things happen, and the two are stuck together for an entire week!
1. A Terrible Storm

**Ranma sped down the sidewalk, eyes glaring nervously at the heavy clouds above. They were due to open any second now. He could feel the tension building up in the sky, signaling thunder and lightening were approaching as well.  
Quickening his pace, he made a running leap over some loose trashcans, sending himself further along the sidewalk.  
A violent breeze blew, too warm to be part of a normal thunderstorm. This was something bigger.**

As the Tendo Dojo came into view, a smile appeared on the boy's lips. For once, he was going to beat the rain.

Jumping over the row of hedges in the front yard, he reached out a hand and grabbed the handle on the front door. Turning it, he said a silent prayer of thanks that he had made it without getting wet.

**Because when this boy was wet, he was..well, not a boy. When he became wet with cold water, he was no longer Ranma Saotome, but a female form of himself.**

The curse is, as are many things in this story, for another time. Right now, this boy was as happy as can be.

That is, until he tried turning the doorknob.

It was locked.

**Panic flashing across his face, the young martial artist rushed to the back door, gripping the handle with all his might. It too, was locked.**

With a quick glance at the now pitch black sky, the boy made one last attempt. Racing around the house, he made it to the door of the dojo.

Relief flushed to his face as the door looked unlocked. Upon coming nearer, he noticed a sign.

**It was a small sign, hardly noticeable and made of a cheap-looking paper. It hung by one lonely tack, and read:**

TENDO DOJO; UNDER RENOVATION. ABSOLUTELY NO ENTRY PERMITTED.

Rolling his eyes at the flimsy little thing, Ranma turned the knob and stepped inside.

His memory of the day before came flooding back to him. He and Ryoga had duked it out, completely destroying the dojo.

**It wouldn't have been such a big deal, except for the fact that the roof had been blown to smithereens.**

With a sigh and a dejected look to the ominous sky, Ranma turned and exited the dojo. Now where to go?

A thought popped into his head. Maybe he could go to the cat cafe! Surely Shampoo would want him there! A smile on his face, he closed the door behind him and stood in the yard.

**Hoisting his backpack up higher on his shoulders, the pig-tailed boy looked up once more.**

Not the best thing to do.

Thunder rolled and lightening cracked, sending millions of water droplets down from the sky. They were warm, but not warm enough for Ranma.

In seconds, the black-haired boy was gone and in his place stood a shorter, red-headed, female.

"Just my luck."

**A towel around her neck, the once-again male Ranma sat at the table, eyes glaring daggers at the girl who sat next to him. She glared right back, daring him to make a move. The angry silence was broken only by the sound of the rain hitting the roof.**

"**Ranma, it's your own fault." Scolded Akane, crossing her arms over her chest. She refused to look at him, tuning her back towards the boy, who seemed just as annoyed.**

"**My fault!? And why is it my fault?" he retorted, almost knocking over the bowl of soup that sat on the table.**

"**If you hadn't destroyed the dojo, then none of this would've happened!" she replied, whirling around to face him.**

"**And if you had been home like you **_**said**_** you would be, then I wouldn't be wet right now!"**

**He sneezed, covering his face with the towel as he did.**

**Akane waited patiently while he did so, and then continued.**

"**And if you weren't such an idiot, I might not have minded being home." She retorted with a chilling calmness in her voice.**

**Ranma snorted. "Really? Well maybe I wouldn't act like such an 'idiot' if you weren't so uncute!"**

**Until that point, Akane had been holding in her anger. She was trying to be calm. Even when she had come home and found him yelling about her not being there, she had kept her cool. Even when he had turned down the soup she had made for him, she did not yell. She even held her tongue when he decided to glare at her in silence. But this, this was enough. **

**Rising to her feet, she looked down at the boy, tears welling up in her eyes. "You..you.." she started, trying not to cry in front of him. She could never let him know that his insults hurt. She had to stay strong. **

"**What am I this time?" he prompted, crossing his arms in a bored manner. "Another idiot? Or maybe rude?" he scoffed, remembering past insults.**

"**You..are such.." The tears strengthened. She couldn't hold them any longer. Warm streaks streamed down her face, staining the collar of her blouse. Her brain too busy thinking of crying, she blurted the first word that came to her head.**

"**YOU ARE SUCH A COW!" she cried, turning and running down the hall. Making a turn, she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door violently behind her.**

**Leaning against it, she wiped her arms across her face, attempting to dry the tears. "It's not fair! He just..Argh!" she cried to nobody, sliding to the floor.**

**She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them while she cried. It was a long while before a violent wind blew in the window, making the shade flap and a bunch of papers fly off the desk.**

**Akane stood slowly and made her way to where the papers had fallen on the floor. Bending at the waist, she scooped up the documents and sat down on the bed. Slowly, she began to sort through them, recognizing some and throwing others aside. **

**The first was a picture. It was of just one figure. She was sitting on a blanket in the middle of what looked like a field. A smile was on her face and her hair was blowing in the wind.**

**Akane smiled at the picture, running her hand over its smooth surface. She was happy to see a picture of this woman, her mom, but at the same time she was sad. As quickly as they had stopped, the tears started again. They weren't as violent this time. They were softer and quieter. **

**Ranma scratched his head. "A cow? Was that really the best she could think of?" he laughed at the pathetic insult, but stopped suddenly, remembering her face. There was something about it. Something he hadn't seen her do before. **

_**Tears**_

"**Oh man.." he muttered, slamming his hand to his forehead. "I made her cry."**

**He sat silent for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't just leave her, he'd feel horrible about it later, plus get a punch or two from Akane. "Argh.." he muttered, looking up. "I think better outside."**

**Standing up, he let out another sneeze. This time it was followed by a cough. "Great. Now I'm sick too."**

**Walking to the front door, he wrenched it open. He immediately slammed it shut as a wall of sleet the size of golf balls came charging towards him. "So much for going outside to think.." he mumbled.**

**There was only one choice left. Swallowing hard, he turned and slowly made his way down the hall towards Akane's room.**

**Akane had moved swiftly through the pile of papers, looking at each one in turn, and tossing the useless ones aside.**

**By this point, she had come to another picture. This one had two people in it. One was herself. She was leaning against a cherry blossom tree, a smile on her face. Next to her stood Ranma. He was smiling as well and had one hand behind her head in bunny ears. **

"**Ranma.." **

**She sighed, ashamed at her outburst at him.**

**Another breeze came by, making the shade flap high enough to reach the ceiling.**

**With an annoyed sort of squeak, she stood and pulled down the window, sealing it closed. "There." She muttered, sitting herself back down on the bed.**

**The bed creaked as she sat down, the covers folding over, making the papers slid onto the rug. Bending over once again, she grabbed them and heaved them back onto her lap.**

**A clean, white envelope caught her eye. It was sealed tightly, a pair of names scrawled on the front.**

**Ranma and Akane**

**As fast as she could, Akane ripped open the envelope, pulling out a letter written in a handwriting she knew very well; Nabiki's.**

**Dear Akane/Ranma,**

**Daddy and Mr.Saotome have taken Kasumi and I on a trip. We'll be far, far away, so don't try to reach us. We will be returning to the dojo on Sunday afternoon. If you ask me, it's another of their ploys to get you two together. Don't let them know I wrote that.**

**Oh and Daddy says you shouldn't go outside either. There's some freak storm brewing outside. You could be killed.**

**I have to go, Mr.Saotome says he sees Ranma coming. You two play nice.**

**Nabiki.**

**Tossing the letter on the ground, she threw her fists into the pillow, smashing it further and further into the mattress.**

"**Why do they constantly have to force us together!?" she screamed, sinking into the comforter.**

**Ranma stopped at the door to Akane's room, hesitant. Raising a hand in a fist, he gently knocked on the door.**

**No answer.**

"**A-Akane?" he stuttered, knocking again.**

**No answer.**

"**I'm uh coming in." he called, opening the door a crack.**

**No reply.**

**Opening the door all the way, he peered into the room. Akane was on her bed, face down. **

"**A…kane?"**

**He silently tiptoed over, leaning over the girl. She rolled on her side, revealing that she was asleep. Ranma blushed, feeling like a fool. How could he have been so mean to her? She really could be..c-c-c-c-…cute..**

**There. He admitted it to himself.**

**There was no sense in waking her up to apologize. She might get mad and hit him. His apologies usually went wrong in one way or another, and he always ended up beaten in some way.**

**With a sigh, he turned to leave. As he did, a white piece of paper caught his eye. Curiosity overcoming him, he picked it up and quickly scanned through it, aware that it was Akane's and he would be punished severly by the girl if found.**

**He finished reading and dropped the letter back on the ground. He wrapped one hand into a fist and violently punched his other hand, trying not to wake Akane up.**

"**Those..**_**idiots!**_**" he hissed under his breath.**

**It was dark by that time. The wind continued to blow hail against the house. Rain pelted down on the roof, creating an eerie melody.**

**Ranma sat at the table yet again, stomach growling. Akane was still asleep.**

**Drumming his fingers on the table, he contemplated over what to eat. There was almost no food in the house, Kasumi wasn't home, there was no way to get out in that storm, and he'd rather die than eat Akane's cooking. There was the possibility of him cooking his own dinner, and he brightened. But it was immediately shot down by the fact that the stove was busted.**

**He mulled over it for a good hour, trying desperately to find some way to eat.**

**The martial artist was jerked out of his thoughts by a sound outside. It was a loud crash that echoed through the house.**

**Suspicious, Ranma stood and looked around the house. He checked every room, including Akane's, for an intruder. He found nothing. **

**Figuring a barrel blew over or a tree fell, he shrugged it off and sat back down at the table.**

**After thinking for a while, he decided to check the kitchen for crackers or bread of any kind. That would at least hold him until the next day.**

**Standing yet again, the by turned to go into the kitchen. There was a boom of thunder that crackled on for what seemed forever.**

**The lights flickered, and were gone in an instant.**

"**Greaaaat." Muttered Ranma.**

**Continuing his voyage to the kitchen in total darkness, Ranma groped for something to hold on to. **

**There was a scratching noise.**

**Ranma looked around, searching for the noise.**

**Another crash.**

"**That was no tree." He muttered to himself, suddenly worried for Akane.**

**Turning around, he happened to glance out the window as a flash of lightening struck.**

**The silhouette of a man was outside the window, peeking in. Its hands were curled into fists, ready to punch the window out.**

**Panicked, Ranma charged out of the kitchen, speeding towards Akane's room. He hurried inside and shut the door, just as the sound of shattering glass could be heard from the kitchen.**

"**Akane!" he cried in a loud whisper, shaking the girl. "Akane get up! Someone's in the house!"**


	2. Intruder Revealed

**Well, here's chapter two! Up the next day! Woo! But don't expect me to put a chap up every day, it's just because of the weekend. xD**

**Daresar: Thank you so much! That tip with the cooking came in handy this chapter. Thanks a bunch -**

**buttercupcandy: Glad you like it. **

**Rabid Badger: Is that good or bad?**

**jdcocoagirl: Here's the update. :D**

**I'm so glad everyone likes it! Please keep reading!**

**(I'm allowed to do this right? Please somebody tell me? xD))**

* * *

**Akane ran through the grassy fields, the sun shining warmly down on her face. It was a great day, with no rain, no angry fiancés attacking.**

**She quickened the pace as a gentle breeze blew her blue dress around her and a couple came into view. They were sitting on a picnic blanket in the shade of a cherry blossom tree.**

**She grinned, knowing who the two were. One was shorter, with slightly curly hair and a gentle smile. She seemed to gleam in the sunlight and waved a hand, beckoning Akane.**

**The other was a boy. A boy with braided black hair and sparkling bright eyes. A boy whom Akane felt she had mistreated earlier.**

**Ranma.**

**He was waving, a smile showing on his shining face. Seeing that face, Akane brightened once more, happy to be running towards her fiancé.**

**She finally made it to the blanket, embracing Ranma and her mother at the same time. She was happy. Happier than she had been in ages. She pulled away from them after a moment, and gazed at her mother's smiling face.**

**Suddenly, the ground shook. Akane looked up, panicked. The ground was moving violently, shaking in all directions.**

"**What's going on?!" she cried, whirling about. "Mom? Ranma! Ranma what's happening!? Mom! Mom, don't leave!"**

**She let out a last squeal of fright as the scene disappeared, throwing her into darkness once more.**

**Ranma gave a frustrated grunt, shaking the girl even harder. "Akane!" he hissed, growing more annoyed by the second. "Sheesh. This girl can sleep through anything." He muttered, scratching his head.**

**In the moment of silence, the boy heard a small voice. It was Akane's. Thinking she had been ignoring him, he leaned down and prepared to yell at her for it.**

**When he did, he heard something he didn't expect.**

"**Ranma..Ranma what's going on? Mom! Don't leave me!" came the cries.**

**Surprised at this quiet outburst, he shook her gently by the shoulder. "Akane.." he whispered. This time, the girl's eyes blinked open. Ranma had leaned down to hear her, and hadn't noticed how close they were. Somehow in the dark, Akane had noticed, and the first thing she did was to make sure that Ranma received a slap.**

"**Ow!" he cried, backing up. "And what did I do **_**this**_** time?" he demanded, staring straight at her.**

**She stared right back.**

"**It's obvious and you know it." The girl retorted, sitting up. "What do you want now? Food I suppose?"**

**Ranma contemplated that question. He **_**did**_** want food, but that's not what he was there for. He actually thought about asking her, but other matters were at hand.**

"**No, I do **_**not**_** want food actually. If I were **_**that**_** desperate, I would've built a fire and roasted some meat on a stick or something. Sheesh."**

"**Yes that's it Ranma. Build a fire in the middle of the living room. Blow a hole in the roof and flood us out. Great." She paused, letting the effect of the insult sink in.**

"**So? What is it? What did you have to come wake me up in the middle of the night for?"**

**Ranma glanced at the battery-operated clock sitting on the nightstand to his right. It read "11:37 P.M."**

"**Well excuse me." He snorted, standing once more. "I thought you'd want to be awake if someone had broken into the house. I guess I was wrong!" Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared at the rain sliding down the windowpane.**

"**WHAT!?"**

**Akane leapt out of bed, running over to Ranma. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" she cried, a flash of panic settling on her face. "What are we gonna do?"**

**With a shrug, Ranma turned and opened the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find out who it is."**

**Leaving her to figure it all out, the boy slipped into the hallway. It was just as dark as Akane's room had been. Looking left, then right, he tiptoed towards the kitchen.**

**Besides the sound of the rain, it was silent. Deadly silent.**

**Entering the kitchen, Ranma looked wildly for any sign of another person. The wind howling outside didn't help much, as the person could have been moving around.**

**Moving forward cautiously, there was the sound of glass being crushed. He jumped before realizing he was stepping on the glass that had been pushed in.**

**The sound of a door slamming caused him to turn and come face to face with a man about his size. That was all he could tell in the dark. That, and the person had a pack on his back, and a weapon in his hand.**

**Raising his fists, Ranma jumped neatly on the intruder's back. Quick as a flash he whacked the back of the neck, causing the man to pass out. His weapon clattered to the floor, rolling under a cabinet.**

**Stepping off, the boy stood over the unconscious body, peering at it intently. Its form seemed strangely familiar.**

**A flash of lightening revealed the body's identity, and Ranma let out a gasp of surprise. "And what happens next!?" he cried, raising a hand to his forehead. "Better go get Akane…"**

**&&&**

**Half an hour later, Akane was seated at the table, multiple candles illuminating the room. "Would you please just tell me what you want? I've been sitting here forever! My legs are starting to fall asleep."**

**Ranma had been in the kitchen for that whole time, trying to wake the unconscious form. "Uh..Just a second!" he called out, slapping the man's face once more.**

**There was a groan, and a voice came through. "Where am I?" it asked, seemingly out of nowhere. **

**Ranma shushed it. "Idiot." he whispered, pulling the man to his feet.**

**Akane was growing impatient in the other room. "Ranma!" she whined, shifting her position. "He sure is taking his time.."**

**Finally, Ranma appeared in the living room, guiding another form. He was staggering and soaked to the skin. Shirt in tatters, he was guided to the table and seated. "Ranma?" he asked, as if confused.**

**Turning towards the light, Akane saw his face. It was wet, with water still dripping down it. Two small fangs poked out of the boy's mouth, and a yellow bandana was wrapped around his head.**

"**Ryoga!"**

**&&&**

"**A-A-Akane!" came the reply. **

"**What happened to you? Why are you here!? You weren't out in the storm!" Akane shot question after question at the sopping boy, rising to her feet.**

"**Um..Well.." he started. "I was training in the mountains for the past week, and I ran out of food. So I went down to the little village at the foot of the mountain to get some. After a few days, I arrived. While I was picking out some carrots, I overheard a group of people talking about a spring nearby that had magical properties…"**

**He trailed off, eyes closing slowly. After a moment, his head slammed down on the table. He immediately shot upright, rubbing his temples. "S-Sorry." He muttered. "Haven't gotten much sleep, y'know?"**

**Ranma nodded, rolling his eyes as he did so. He wanted to hear the rest of the story, and prompted Ryoga to continue, but Akane cut him off. **

"**Maybe you should rest awhile." She offered, walking over to him. "You look pretty beat, and you can always tell us the rest later."**

**But to this offer Ryoga shook his head. "Aw, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden to you. Plus, you've got at least four other people in this house. There's not going to be a single empty bed. I'll just head home. I know I'll get there eventually." He added, referring to his awful sense of direction.**

**Ranma nodded again. "Alright then." He said, agreeing with the boy. "See you some other time."**

**Akane shot an icy glare at Ranma, eyes turned to slits. To this the boy shrunk back, a bit frightened.**

"**Ryoga, Ranma and I are the only ones home. I certainly don't mind, and I **_**know**_** Ranma doesn't." she added, giving him an evil look out of the corner of her eye. "You really can't go out in that storm. Please stay with us."**

**Ryoga brightened. Getting to stay in the same house as Akane for the night? What bliss! With a gleeful nod, Ryoga stood. "Thank you very much." He gushed, face turning pink.**

**Ranma practically choked on his spit. "Sure he can stay. But he's got to help me fix that window first." He demanded, jabbing a thumb towards the kitchen.**

"**No problem. I didn't mean to break it in the first place. I thought I was at my house, and the doors were all locked. I thought something was wrong, so I went to go in the side window. But it wasn't my house, so the window didn't have the lock contraption, and broke."**

"**No crap genius." **

**Ranma snorted and disappeared into the kitchen, Ryoga following.**

**Akane let out a long loud sigh of frustration. Those two never got along well.**

**&&&**

**In the kitchen, the two boys had just finished duct taping the holes in the window. Standing, Ranma stretched. "It's about time I hit the hay." He exclaimed, looking to Ryoga. "What about you?"**

**But the boy was already asleep, head bowing slowly. **

"**Ryoga!! Ryoga wake up before you hit the-"**

**CRASH!!**

**Ryoga's head went straight through what was left of the glass, pulling the duct tape with it. The boy jerked awake and pulled himself to his feet. "Ack!" he cried, noticing the damage. "Sorry!"**

**With an annoyed grunt, Ranma reached down and pulled the door off of one of the cabinets. Holding it up, he pulled the nails out of the hinges and nailed the board to the window, blocking nay further rain from coming through. "That'll have to do." He mused, looking at his work. "C'mon Ryoga. Akane's probably set your bed up by now."**

**Turning, he left the kitchen, walked through the living room and blew out the candles, and headed to the room across from Akane's.**

**The girl was in there, just laying the last blanket on the futon. "All set." She announced, stepping back to admire her handiwork. She had taken Kasumi's sewing room and turned it into a bedroom. In one corner was a rather large bookshelf, filled to the brim with books of all kind. It leaned against the wall, creating a shadow over the room.**

**That shadow was fought by a big and bulky flashlight, which sat on a small night table. It illuminated the whole room, creating a homey feeling. **

"**Here you go Ryoga. It's all yours." Akane chimed, a smile on her face. "Good night." With a wave, she turned and left the room. "Oh!" came her voice from the hallway. Ryoga turned in time to see her head pop back in. "If you need anything, I'm right across the hall." Her head disappeared once more, and silence settled over the room.**

**Ranma gave a grunt. "Well. G'night buddy." He murmured, and disappeared to his own room.**

**Ryoga settled down in the futon, staring at the ceiling. He had gotten a Good night from Akane! She had touched the bedding he was using! What a night!**

**Scooting lower under the blankets, he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes.**

**&&&**

**Ranma, on the other hand, was not having such a great time. He had come into his room to find the floor completely engulfed in water. After traipsing about for an hour or so, he had finally found the source. A hole about the size of a child's palm was riddled into the ceiling. Cursing under his breath, the martial artist had grabbed the biggest bucket he could find, and had shoved it under the hole. **

"**That'll hold 'til morning I guess."**

**Making his way to the bed, he was glad the pillow and blanket were not wet. Unfortunately, the mattress was. He couldn't sleep on the bed, and the floor was soaked. He certainly wasn't going to sleep in the living room either. "Ryoga will let me in." he decided. Grabbing his bedding, he exited the room, arriving at Ryoga's door a moment later. Turning the knob, he found it locked. **

"**I have a problem with locked doors." He muttered, frustration approaching its peak. "Ryoga!" He called through the wood.**

**There was silence.**

"**Ryoga!" he hissed, this time a bit louder. He slammed a fist on the door and tried turning the knob again. When the lost boy didn't answer, Ranma put his ear to the door. The sound of snoring could be heard over the banging of thunder.**

"**Well this is wonderful." He announced, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Pulling away from the door, his eyes caught sight of the small wooden duck that hung on the door across the hallway.**

_Akane_

**Figuring this was his only choice; the young martial artist approached the door hesitantly. **

"_**Please be locked. Please be locked. Please be locked." **_**He chanted in his head. Turning the knob, the door swung open, revealing the dark room.**

"**Akane?" he whispered into the nothingness. Perhaps she was awake, and wouldn't mind if he slept in the corner? "Akane!" he repeated, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.**

**With much curding and tripping over things, he finally arrived at her bedside. "Akane?" he whispered, peering at the figure.**

**There was a slight noise, as the girl rolled over to face him. She was, to Ranma's dismay, sound asleep. Grumbling about the beatings he would receive in the morning, he carefully picked his way to a corner of the room. Laying down his blanket and pillow, the boy slowly crawled under them. The last thing he did before falling asleep was look at the clock, which read "2:49 A.M."**


	3. Akane Makes Breakfast

**Chapter Three! Woohoo!**

**Thank you for all the comments. :)**

**I don't think I'll reply to them individually this time, because it'll take too much time and space.**

**I just want to thank Mystical-Dreamer57 for reminding me of P-Chan. I totally forgot about him. It helped a lot.**

**And if you go back to chapte one, I tweaked the part about Ranma not being able to cook, as I got more than on review saying he could. All I can say is: Whoops.**

**xD**

* * *

**Akane woke to a snapping noise outside. It was very loud and was happening continuously. Frightened, she stood and looked out the window to find the source.**

**Leaning on the windowsill, she pressed her forehead against the glass. It was cold, and made her shiver. Focusing outside, she could see nothing but darkness.**

"**I'll just have to deal with it, I guess." **

**Turning back to her bed, she realized that she had forgotten to lock the door. With a "**_**tsk"**_** she turned around and headed towards it, arms flailing about in the dark, unable to see if anything was in the way.**

**Reaching out, she was within inches of the knob when she tripped over something lying on the floor. It sent her sprawling, and she landed directly on top of it. As she connected with it, her and the figure let out a yelp of surprise.**

**Hearing it talk, Akane leapt up, screaming. "AH! Get out! Get out! Get out!"**

**Ranma stood, rubbing the side that Akane had landed on. "Sheesh. Calm down." He mumbled, in an attempt to calm her.**

**It wasn't working.**

**Not recognizing the voice, Akane backed up against the wall, not being able to reach something to use as a weapon. "Don't come near me!" she cried, hands raised in an attack pose.**

"**Akane. It's me." Came the voice.**

"**I don't care who you are or what you want! Just get out!"**

**At that moment, Ryoga burst through the door. "Akane!? Are you all right?" he demanded, stepping into the room. **

"**Yeah." Came the reply. "Someone's in here!"**

"**Well I'll take care of it!"**

**Running full speed, he ran into the boy, bowling him over. Ranma whacked him hard in the face, rolling out from under him and standing. "Idiot! It's me!" he shouted, raising his hands in a "You should know this" gesture.**

**Ignoring Ranma's words, Ryoga saw his silhouette and took it as the beginning of an attack.**

"**Not so fast!" he cried, rushing forward. Grabbing Ranma, he slammed the martial artist into the bookshelf. An avalanche of books came toppling down, raining on the two. Ranma managed to slip out of the way, but Ryoga had fallen, and was in the process of standing up when the bookcase slammed down on his head, knocking him out.**

**Scuffing his hands together, Ranma then turned behind him, to where Akane had last stood. "Akane you baka, it's me! Ra-"**

**He was cut off by the sound of fabric moving behind him. He turned to look, but wasn't as quick. A rather fat textbook came down on the back of his head, slamming him to the ground.**

"**That oughta teach you." Came Akane's voice as she dropped the book on the rug. Wiping her hands of dust, she turned towards where the bookcase stood. "Ryoga?" she called, kneeling at the pile of books. When no reply came, she began to dig, chucking books left and right.**

**Finally her hand touched something soft. Gently, she lifted him out of the wreckage. "Ryoga?"**

**Finding he was unconscious, she sighed in exasperation. "Oh honestly!" she cried, walking over to the nightstand. Opening a draw, she dug around until her hand grabbed the emergency flashlight. Flipping it on, she scanned the room, confirming Ryoga's unconsciousness. Going left with it, she flashed it over the "intruder". **

"**Ranma! Oh crap." She sighed once again, this time in pure annoyance. "The idiot…"**

**&&&**

**An hour later, all three were at the table once more, candles lit, and the boys with rather large bumps on their heads. Ranma and Akane both wore scowls on their faces, and Ryoga looked plain pitiful.**

"**You didn't have to hit me so hard.."**

"**And why were you in my room in the first place!?"**

"**My room was flooded!!"**

"**And you couldn't have slept in Ryoga's room? You creep!"**

"**The idiot locked the door!!"**

"**And of course you wouldn't have thought to sleep in my dad's room or Kasumi's or Nabiki's!?"**

"**Nabiki's was locked!"**

"**And the other two!?"**

"**They were both filled with water!"**

"**And you couldn't have slept out here!?"**

**Ranma paused. He **_**had**_** thought of that, but for some reason he had decided not to.**

"**Uhm.."**

"**Uhm is right." She replied curtly, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**Ryoga had been sitting to the side, watching and listening intently. He let out a yawn, and stood. "Well, um, I think I'll go back to bed then…" he announced, stretching. "Um…see you in the morning I guess."**

"**Take the creep with you."**

**Turning back, Ryoga nodded. "Alright. I'll leave the door unlocked this time."**

**He disappeared down the hall to his room.**

"**Well? Aren't you going?" Akane demanded, standing. She blew out the candles, leaving them in total darkness. "I am."**

**With a "hmf" she brushed past him, going to her room.**

"**Akane…Wait." He called after her. She stopped, looking back towards him in the dark. "What do you want **_**now**_**?"**

"**Uh..I'm..erm..uh..S-sorry about umm..that." he mumbled with much strain.**

**Akane's eyes widened, anger melting away. He was apologizing? Was something wrong with him?**

"**Um. It's erm…alright." She replied, with just as much straining.**

"**Well, uh, 'night then." Ranma stood and turned down the hallway, disappearing into Akane's room for a minute to grab his belongings, then crossing the hall to Ryoga's room.**

**Gently shutting the door behind him, he laid down his blanket on the opposite side of the room from Ryoga.**

**In minutes he was asleep. But not for long. A few moments later he was awoken by the sound of abnormally loud snoring. "Oh come **_**on**_**!" he whispered. "Am I doomed to not get any sleep?" Covering his head with the pillow helped some, but not much. Figuring he could do no more, he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.**

**&&&**

**Akane woke to the sound of hail hitting the roof. The rain had let up for the time being, and there was at least enough light to see by. Sitting up, she let out a rather large yawn and looked to the clock.**

"**Nine o'clock already? I'd better get up." Climbing out of bed, she reached her hands up and stretched. After changing into her clothes, the girl left the room and headed to the kitchen.**

**She opened cabinet after cabinet in search of food, and came out with a mushroom, a tiny wad of meat, a badly bruised apple and half a carrot.**

"**I'll try my best. Hopefully this storm will end soon so we can go get more food."**

**Walking over to the stove, she realized it was broken. "That's right." She muttered. "Oh well. I'll just use the microwave."**

**Dropping the few items she had into a bowl, she took a spoon and mashed them all together in some gross looking concoction. "Looks edible at least." She declared, trying to convince herself.**

**As she picked the bowl up, there was a loud buzzing noise, and the lights flickered on. Smiling, Akane shoved the bowl in the microwave. Turning it on, she pulled out three glasses and filled them equally with what orange juice they had. Each cup was only filled about a third of the way. **

"**Well that's not good. I'll check for something to mix it with.."**

**In the fridge were two water bottles, half a quart of milk, and some cranberry juice. "Hmm.." she muttered, thinking it over.**

"**The cranberry stuff might taste better, but the milk will be less noticeable. I guess I'll use that.." Pulling it out, it was added to the orange juice, turning it a lighter shade of orange and filling the glasses to the brim.**

**Pleased with herself, Akane brought them out to the table and set them each down at a placemat. With a nod of approval, she entered the kitchen and went over to the microwave.**

**It had finished heating, but when she poked the mess it was still a bit cold. Figuring warmer would be better; it was placed back and set for a few more minutes.**

**&&&**

**Ranma shot upright as a buzzing noise clicked on overhead. Looking around, he jumped slightly as the overhead light flickered on. "Oh…well at least the power's back."**

**Ryoga on the other hand, hadn't even stirred at the sound. The lost boy slept soundly in his blankets, snores echoing around the room.**

**Ranma was a bit peeved at the kid. The boy's snores had woken him up every little while, interrupting his already limited sleeping time. Eyes narrowing, he grasped the pillow he had been using and chucked it at Ryoga's head.**

**He merely rolled over, still asleep, and dead to the world. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Ranma stood and crouched over the guest, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Ryoga! Hey, Ryoga! Akane's saying she wants to talk to you."**

**A twitch.**

**A grin spreading across his face, Ranma continued. **

"**Alone."**

**A larger twitch, and a movement.**

"**In the **_**very**_** dark kitchen."**

"**Good morning Ranma." He was all smiles, standing up quickly and letting out a large yawn. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his shirt was still in tatters. "Oh no! I can't talk to Akane like this!"**

**Ranma rolled his eyes. ****"Not that you haven't talked to her like that already.."**

"**Ranma! What am I gonna do!?"**

"**Ryoga, I don't think she really cares…****I don't think she really wants to talk to you in the kitchen either…"**

"**Of course she does! I do!"**

"**Geez. If you're that nervous, just take it off. I don't think she cares!"**

**There was a pause, and Ryoga nodded, red flushing his face. "A-alright. I guess that'll work."**

**Pulling off his shirt, he stepped into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen.**

**&&&**

**Akane was humming to herself as she waited for the "food" to heat up. She could hear it fizzing after a few minutes, and scurried over, oven mitts on, as the time neared it's ending. Leaning over to peer in the tiny window, she could hear a popping noise. Growing suspicious, she opened the door, sticking her head inside.**

**Whoops.**

**Something burst in the back of the microwave, causing the whole thing to explode. Black smoke filled every crack of the room, spreading into the hallway as well. The steaming hot food went flying across the room, in the direction of the doorway.**

**Ryoga had chosen that moment to make his entrance. Stepping proudly into the kitchen, he grinned. "Akane!" he called, peering into the smoke. **

"_**That's odd...I thought the power was back on."**_

**When no answer was received, the lost stepped further into the room, scanning it for signs of the girl.**

**There was a slight whooshing sound as the bowl of food came flying at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He staggered back, more out of shock than pain, and brushed it off. **

**It took his brain a few moments to process. **

_**Hot.**_

"**H-HOT!" he shouted, running in circles. The breeze only made it worse, brushing up against the burn and irritating it.**

**Sudden contact was made with his bare back, and he felt himself being pushed out the front door. **

**Relief flooded over him as the cold rain soothed the burning patch on his front. Looking upwards, he looked straight into the face of Ranma, who towered over him with hands on hips. With a squeal of grudging gratitude, the little black pig turned past the boy into the house, but was scooped up rather ungracefully by the yellow bandana around his neck.**

**Furrowing his eyebrows, or what eyebrows pigs had, he glared at the boy. Ranma merely ignored him, picking up the clothes Ryoga had dropped and stepping back inside.**

**Once in shelter from the rain, the little black pig was dropped carelessly on the ground, bouncing a few paces before he landed.**

"**Here."**

**The battered and wet clothing were dumped on top of him as Ranma walked off. "Hide them somewhere."**

**With one more squeal of utter annoyance, the piglet heaved the clothing into his bedroom, shoving it under the mattress with much effort.**

**&&&**

**Ranma stepped into the now burned-out kitchen. Most of the smoke had cleared. There was still a thin black haze, but it was transparent enough to see through. **

"**Akane?"**

**Carefully circling around the room, the boy stopped as his foot came into contact with something soft. It was Akane. She had passed out for some reason or another and was lying on the floor.**

"**Hey." He nudged his fiancé with his foot. "Akane."**

**She stirred, but did not move. "Akane?"**

**Squatting down, he leaned over her face. It had a few small burns and a tinge of black covered the surface. It was nothing serious. With a sigh, Ranma shook his head. "You idiot. Sticking your head in the microwave? What kind of fool does **_**that**_**?" He muttered. "Did you faint from shock, or maybe you tried some of your own food?"**

**He coughed, inhaling the smoke. "I guess I can't leave you in here, can I? Just to let you know, I'd much rather."**

**Grumbling the whole time, he gently picked her up and carried her out to the living room, placing her on the couch. "Geesh. You need to lose some weight there. I can't carry you any farther."**

**Snickering at his own joke, he sat down on the floor, unsure of what to do. Ryoga came into the room looking for Akane. When he spotted her, the first thing he did was to hop up next to her and cuddle snugly into her side. He gave a sly look to Ranma, and was gently snoring in minutes.**

"**You're quieter when you're a pig. I wondered how Akane could sleep with you next to her, especially after last night." Commented Ranma, flicking his braid behind his shoulder.**

**Of course, the pig didn't answer, as he was asleep, and Ranma was left in the quiet for a time. Looking about the room, he noticed for the first time the amount of cracks in the door. He grimaced, betting that he had made most of them.**

**He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his stomach growling. It was rather loud, waking Ryoga from his slumber. The pig leapt off the couch and bit into Ranma's leg, chewing on the pant material.**

"**Alright already! I'll find some food! Although it would've been a **_**lot**_** easier if **_**you**_** hadn't shown up."**


	4. Food and Plot

Okay! Fourth Chapter up! I'm so sorry this one took so long! I tried, and it's not as long, but here it is. I've had so much stuff going on.

Don't expect the next chapter to be up for a little while, next week is tech week and I've got drama practice every day after school as well as the play next Friday, plus homework, projects, possibly finals, graduation, and sports.

But believe me, I will try my hardest.

Ooh and I got a Wii. Gotta love the Wii.

I've decided not to redo the part about Ranma cooking. It confused me too much. I'll just say now that he can cook _something_, though it may not be edible, but the stove is broken, because that is now a part of my plot.

This is the chapter when most will be revealed.

MWAHAHAHA.

Read on people, read on. :D

Oh and just to warn you, my "r" key sometimes sticks, Word doesn't catch it, I don't catch it, and it ends up here. Oh and don't bother telling me about the on-screen keyboard, I've tried it and it's really hard and awful.

* * *

"**Alright already! I'll find some food! Although it would've been a **_**lot**_** easier if **_**you**_** hadn't shown up."**

**A figure dressed in a white robe raised an eyebrow. The colorful shapes on his robe wrinkled as he listened to the conversation between the boy and pig.**

**Scribbling it down, he scurried back up to the roof. There sat a bulky machine of a large size. It had countless knobs and buttons, and the many dials were turning furiously in every direction.**

**Adjusting his glasses, the man turned a dial labeled "Rain". A shadow fell over him, and rain pelted down around the house, soaking everywhere but the spot he stood.**

**With a satisfied nod, the man scrambled off the roof. **

**His time was limited.**

**&&&**

**Soun scratched his beard. He was in a puzzling situation. Leaning forward, he scrunched up his face, contorting it viciously. Suddenly, it came to him. His eyes lit up, and with a yelp he snatched the opportunity.**

"**CHECKMATE!"**

**Sliding the piece over, the dark-haired man leaned back in his chair, grinning. "I win this time! Pay up Saotome!" He held out his hand, waiting for money to be placed into it.**

**Grumbling, an overweight, black and white panda placed a small wad of cash into his opponent's hand.**

**With a smile, Soun grabbed hold of the money and flipped through it, counting his winnings. "Hey…" he muttered, after recounting it several times. "This isn't right. We agreed to double of this! Saotome you cheapskate! Pay up!"**

**Unfortunately, he was speaking to nobody. The black and white creature had snuck away during the man's recognition.**

**Positively boiling with anger, the fairly old man stood, veins ready to pop.**

"**Daddy, please don't."**

**Kasumi entered the room though the double doors, hands on her hips.**

"**First you make us leave, then you set up this **_**awful**_** plan, and now you're fighting with Mr. Saotome! Not to mention gambling! You're getting to be like Nabiki!"**

**Right on cue, the money-love made her entrance.**

"**Did somebody say money?" **

"**Nabiki, has Mousse returned yet?" asked her father, completely ignoring the question that had seemed to become her catchphrase.**

"**I can tell you for five bucks." Came the reply.**

**Muttering under his breath, the man pulled a fiver out of the money he had just received and handed it to his daughter.**

**Snatching it up, Nabiki answered, "No, not yet. But for only five more, I can tell you when he does."**

**Kasumi narrowed her eyebrows. **

"**I'll make sure to tell you when he comes, Daddy." She said, tuning and exiting the room. **

**There came a crash, and the sound of pots and pans bumbling about.**

"**I'd tell you that Mousse it here, but I wasn't paid."**

**The old man sighed.**

**Mousse came tumbling into the room, long black hair tied in a ponytail and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. **

"**All set." He reported, taking a seat.**

"**Good, good. And the kids?"**

"**Well.." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small pad of paper that he had been writing on earlier and slid it across the table.**

**Picking it up, Soun scanned the pages of scribbles. "So…Akane's unconscious!? What? Is she alright?"**

**Mousse nodded. "She looks to be okay, just maybe fainted from shock. She practically had her head in the microwave you should know."**

**The dark haired father cocked an eyebrow, but dismissed the comment and continued.**

"**Sounds alright I suppose. And how's the machine?"**

"**The machine?" repeated the bespectacled teen. "It's doing fine. I've got it set to rain and some sleet mixed in."**

**He glanced out the window. The sun was streaming through the glass, flashing on the table and across the floor. Also reflected on the floor were the words "Cat Café" in different colors.**

"**Good, good…and we'll turn it off this Saturday when we return. And…how's Shampoo taking it?"**

**Mousse crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. A sly grin crossed his face.**

"**I'd say she's doing just fine. Shampoo!"**

**The amazon woman appeared at the door, an empty platter in her hands. She was clothed in a bright pink and blue outfit with puffed out sleeves and a tight middle. It reached down past her hips and curved into a point. The pants she wore also poofed out and were dotted with pale silver sparkles that glittered whenever she moved.**

**She bowed, and her shining blue hair toppled over her shoulders. Rising again, she stood up straight, waiting.**

**Soun looked shocked.**

"**Don't be so surprised. She's not doing this on her own. See that bead necklace around her neck? It makes the wearer do whatever the giver says with no protests." He grinned.**

"**And don't worry about Cologne. She's out of town and won't be back for a couple weeks."**

**Soun nodded. He wasn't about to ask how the gawky boy managed to get the jewelry on Shampoo in the first place. "I…see."**

**He flipped through the pages once more. "They're out of food? Already? I thought Kasumi went shopping the day before…" Scratching his chin, he called for the older girl.**

"**Why, no, I didn't. I was so busy packing my things that I must have forgotten! I'm sorry…"**

**Soun sighed, leaning his elbows on the wooden table. "What're we going to do? This plan is blowing back in my face!"**

**There was the sound of a snap, and Shampoo made her way over to the table. "Shampoo help?" she questioned, leaning down to meet his eyes.**

"**How? What could you possibly do?"**

**The young girl winked and disappeared behind the doors to the kitchen. There was much clanging and banging, and after what seemed like hours but were merely minutes, she retuned, three metal food boxes in her arms.**

"**Is good?"**

**Soun was so happy that he leapt out of his chair. "That's perfect! An excellent idea!"**

**Shampoo smiled.**

**Mousse stood, sighed, and pushed his chair in. "Now Shampoo, you're only delivering the food. Leave it at the door if you have to. Just DON'T stay. We don't want you interfering with our plan. Got it?"**

**Shampoo nodded and placed the boxes on the table. "Shampoo know, Mousse."**

**She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly letting go after a second. It was a trait she had mysteriously picked up after receiving the necklace.**

**Soun ignored the scene and picked up the boxes. "Alright, alright, let's move it."**

**Shampoo nodded and took them. "Shampoo go now!" she turned and left the room, climbing onto her bike outside and turning around the corner.**

**By now Mousse was a bright shade of pink.**

"**I uh…guess I'll go um, take care of..um…something."**

**He hurriedly left the room through the double doors.**

**Soun smiled to himself. His plan just might work. Having Mousse help was a big plus, even if the kid only did it to get Shampoo. He had the constant hope that if Ranma were taken, she would turn to him next.**

"**That poor, poor child."**

**&&&**

**Digging through the cabinets and drawers, Ranma found nothing but dirt. By that time he had managed to wipe the mess off of the floor, but was too lazy and hungry to do anything else.**

**Slamming the last one shut, he sank to the floor.**

**P-Chan bit his leg once more. **

"**Ow! Hey!" he gave the pig a little whack in the stomach.**

**The pig retaliated with a swift whack of it's own to Ranma's kneecap.**

**Now thoroughly annoyed, the boy grabbed the pig by the tail and stuffed him in the trash bin. The pig protested violently, slamming into the sides. He was trapped by the remains of the microwave on top, and let out an angry squeak.**

"**Squeal all you want, loser. You ain't coming out."**

**With a wave to the trash, Ranma exited and went to sit down by the couch. Akane was still unconscious. With a sigh, Ranma made a trip to the kitchen sink, or what was left of it, and filled a bucket of water. Coming back, he dumped it on the girl's head. **

"**Wake up, idiot!"**

**Akane woke with a small start. "Awah!? Um?"**

**Ranma rolled his eyes. **

"**Ah! The microwave! It's…it's.." she trailed, off realizing that Ranma was mimicking her every move. Her fists curled so tight that her nails left marks on her palms.**

"**Raaaaaannnmmmaaaaa."**

**Ranma froze. "Um?"**

**Palm connected with cheek, and the sopping wet girl swiftly left the room, fuming.**

**Rubbing his face, Ranma watched her leave. "Sheesh. The least she could do was thank me for waking her up!"**

**While nursing his face, the doorbell rang. **

"**What complete fool would be out in **_**this**_** storm?"**

**Taking his own sweet time, the martial artist approached the door. Upon opening it he found three rectangular, metal boxes. Each had the words "Cat Café" printed on the side.**

**With a puzzled look, he scooped them up and took them inside, setting them on the table. He cautiously opened one, revealing a few days worth of food. **

**Not caring how it got there or where it came from, he instantly dug into some noodles.**

**When he had finished, he stuffed the rest in a basket in the refrigerator.**

**There was a squeak from the trash. **

"**Oh ha ha, Ryoga. No food for you!"**


	5. And So It Unravels

**Hi again!**

**Phew! Typed this up in one day! xD**

**Vacation starts next Friday, so I'll be typing a lot more after next weekend. I'm staring the next chapter tonight, and hopefully I'll get that up soon. :)**

**My iPod broke. D: **

**Sorry, felt like sharing there. xD**

**Gosh these things look longer on Word. D:**

**Ah well. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Ranma or anyone else in this. Which is sad. :(**

* * *

**Mousse drummed his fingers on the table, head lain in his other hand. He let out a sigh, and checked his watch for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. The boy stared at its hands ticking around and around for a good time, until he was jerked out of his thoughts by the creak of the door opening.**

**He jumped up and hugged the figure that entered. "Shampoo! You're back!" he cried, letting her loose. In return, he received a slap. "Shampoo! What're you doing?"**

"**Idiot."**

"**Wha?" Rummaging around in his over sized pockets he pulled out his large glasses and placed them on his face. "Eh? A shriveled up voodoo doll?"**

**Cologne glared up at Mousse. "No comment." She muttered, stalking off with her huge staff.**

"**Cologne is back? She's not supposed to be back for a week!"**

**With another glance to his watch, Mousse realized something was wrong.**

"**Ah! It's late!"**

**&&&**

**Akane sat up in bed. She had fallen asleep after throwing punches to her pillow for an hour. Yawning, she pulled her legs over the edge and stood, stretching. As she lowered her arms, she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye.**

_**Sunlight**_

"**It's over?"**

**Walking to the window, she opened the glass wide and stuck her head out, looking side to side. The sun was still low, indicating morning. She had slept through the night. The grass was soaked and there were puddles in the street. With a smile, she turned and ran.**

"**Ranma!"**

**Throwing the door open, Akane leaned down and shook the pigtailed boy, pulling him out of his slumber. "Look! Look!" she cried.**

**Wiping the drool from his face, Ranma stood, scratching his head. "What now? Did you break something else?"**

**&**

**Rubbing his sore head, he scowled at the girl who had just whacked him with a hammer from nowhere. "Ow! What was that for!?"**

"**You know perfectly well. Now come look!"**

**Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of Ryoga's room and around the hall to her own. She pulled him to the window, and pointed to the light. "Look!"**

**Ranma grinned. The storm was over. He could leave! They could get real food!**

**He came to the sudden realization that Akane was still holding his hand as they both stared out into the gleaming morning.**

"**Um..Akane?"**

"**Mm?"**

"**Your..um..hand..is.."**

"**What?"**

"**It's..uh…" he paused. "N-nevemind."**

**Akane shrugged and looked out the window once more.**

**They stayed there together in silence, watching the sun climb into the sky and listening to the birds chirp, glad to have the rain gone.**

**The quiet of it was broken when a loud and angry squeal came from below.**

"**Ack! I forgot!"**

"**Forgot? Forgot what?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Ranma sped down the stairs, leaving a puzzled Akane to follow behind at half his pace.**

**Skidding to a halt in the kitchen, Ranma ripped open the barrel, throwing the microwave remains aside and pulling out a furious Ryoga, who had spent the night in the trash.**

**He was squealing and growling like mad.**

"**Shhhhh! Idiot! If you don't shut up, Akane'll see you! You don't want her to wonder where Ryoga went, do you? I'll get you some hot water in a minute!"**

**The pig was instantly silent.**

"**Ranma? Where'd you go?"**

"**Crap!"**

**He looked around frantically for a place to put the pig, finding none. Finally, he shoved him up his shirt, having nowhere else to hide him.**

"**Ranma! What happened?" asked Akane, coming into the room.**

"**Urr.." he looked around for an excuse, and spotted the boxes of food from the night before.**

"**Food!" he cried, picking up a box with one hand, the other on his chest, holding onto Ryoga.**

"**Food? Where'd you get it?"**

"**Dunno. Someone just dropped it off. Here, have some, I already ate." Shoving the box into her hands, he raced up the stairs. Reaching the top, he pulled the pig out of his shirt and called down, "I'm taking a bath! So uh…leave me alone!"**

**That should keep her from coming up.**

**&&&**

**Akane finished her bowl of rice and looked outside. It so nice out, and it looked warm too. A look to the almost empty food box reminded her of their need for food. After washing out her bowl and cleaning up, she grabbed her wallet and called up the stairs to Ranma.**

"**I'm going to get some food while it's nice out! Be back later!"**

**A "mmhmm" from the upper floor confirmed he had heard her, and she left for the store, gently closing the door behind her.**

**As she walked, she noticed that it wasn't wet. In fact, the flowers in peoples' gardens were wilting from lack of water. "That's odd…"**

**She walked along until she came to the store. Going inside, she picked up a good-sized supply of food.**

"**The sign on the door said that they had watermelons, so I think I'll get some of those." She muttered to herself.**

**Upon approaching the stand reading "Watermelons" she noticed another sign.**

"**Due to drought, we are currently out of this product."**

"**Due to…drought? What? Something's not right."**

**Paying for the food, she left the store laden with bags. The sun beat down heavily on her head, making the walk seem twice as long. As she walked, she thought about the mystery on her hands. "I have to tell Ranma." She thought, deep in her musings.**

**She was pulled back to Earth by a light tap on the shoulder. She yelped, dropping her bags, and whirled around to face her "attacker".**

**There stood a girl of average height with fluffy brown hair tied in a neat yellow bow. She wore a billowy shirt and pants of a navy blue color and had an oversized spatula slung across her back.**

"**Hi!"**

"**Oh. Ukyo. It's you. Hi."**

"**What're you doing?"**

"**Just getting groceries before it rains again."**

"**Again?"**

"

**Ukyo looked puzzled. "But...Ah, whatever. Is Ran-chan with you?"**

"**No. He's at home. I think he was taking a bath." She leaned down to pick up her bags again.**

**Ukyo's eyes lit up. "Really?" She was interested now. Bending over, she picked up the remaining bags. "I'll help you carry these home."**

"**Er, that's ok. I can handle it."**

"**No, no, I insist." She smiled.**

**Akane sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to convince the girl otherwise, and began walking, Ukyo practically skipping next to her.**

**&&&**

**Ranma leaned over the edge of the tub, dunking the little pig in. Half a second later, Ryoga appeared and gave Ranma a swift punch in the face.**

"**That's for making me sleep in the trash."**

**Ranma snickered. "Must've been just like home."**

**Another blow, this time to the chest.**

"**Okay! Okay! Sheez!**

"**Stay here. I'll go get your clothes. We don't want you walking around naked when Akane comes home."**

**Ranma left the room just as the door opened.**

**Peering over the railing, he spotted Akane and Ukyo walking in.**

"**Oh crap!"**

**Racing back upstairs, he snatched up Ryoga's clothes and tossed them in the bathroom.**

"**Ryoga! Change quick!" he called, hoping the boy heard.**

**&&&**

**Akane turned the doorknob and stepped inside. "I'm back!" she called, entering the kitchen. "Over there please." She instructed Ukyo, pointing to a part of the floor. The chef placed the bags on the ground and wiped her brow, looking around.**

"**Ranma's in the bath." Akane said, and instantly regretted her words.**

**Ukyo sprang up the stairs, two at a time and reached the bathroom, a smile on her face. She bust through the door, and caught sight of black hair in the tub. With a squeal, she hugged the person around the neck.**

"**Ranchan!"**

**No answer.**

"**Ranchan?"**

**She moved to the other side of the tub and screamed.**

"**AHH! RYOGA!"**

**Ryoga had passed out in the tub from the overwhelming heat.**

**Akane came running. "What? What is it!?"**

**Uyko pointed to the unconscious boy.**

**Akane sighed and rolled her eyes.**

"**Raaaanmaa!" she called, hands on her hips.**

**Ranma poked his head in the door. "Mm?"**

"**What did you DO to him!?"**

"**Nothing. He did it to himself. The idiot. He's passed out from the heat. Sheesh, I thought you'd at lea-"**

**He was cut off by a glomp from Ukyo. "Ranchan!!"**

"**Urr…Hi Ukyo." He replied, peeling her off of him.**

**Akane glared holes at her fiancé.**

"**Alright already! I'll get him out!"**

"**Good."**

**&&&**

**Ryoga was a fine shade of red. Partly from being burned in the tub, partly from embarrassment.**

**He nibbled on his rice absentmindedly. Ukyo was practically on Ranma's lap as they ate their dinner. Akane was off to the side, staring off into the setting sun outside while eating.**

"**Thanks for cooking." Said Ranma, eating his food without fear.**

"**Er, Ukyo. Don't you think it's time you be heading home?" mumbled Akane, with a menacing glance to Ranma.**

"**Can't I spend the night?" she asked, looking to Ranma. "It's terribly cold outside."**

**Ryoga choked on his rice. It was apparent she was lying, as the temperatures had been in the high seventies that day.**

**Everyone paused as he hacked and choked, nobody bothering to help. Eventually he swallowed it, his red turning even deeper. "Uh, sorry about that."**

"**Shouldn't you be leaving as well, Ryoga? I mean, you've been here a few days." Said Ranma.**

**Ryoga merely stuffed as much food into his mouth as he could, not wanting to answer, and ending up choking again.**

**Akane sighed and cleaned the plates, rinsing them in the sink. Turning off the faucet, she died her hands and headed back into the other room.**

**Suddenly, she was wet.**

"_**Water?"**_

**Turning around, she nodded. **_**"I turned the faucet off…"**_

**Confused, she looked to the open window. "Oh no! Not again!"**

**It was raining. Heavily.**

"**There were absolutely **_**no**_** clouds a few minutes ago!" she cried, shutting the window.**

**Racing to her bedroom to shut the other window, she noticed something dangling outside of it.**

"**What?"**

**Tugging on it, she found it to be attached to the roof.**

"**Hmmm.."**


	6. Rooftops, Rain, and Fevers

Hi again! Hooray! Another chapter! And in one day too. Phew!

I'm going to try to squeeze in another chapter this week, but don't count on it. I'm graduating this Thursday, and class night is Tuesday, so I don't know.

I got a new iPod for graduation. It's a green nano. :)

And yes, there's some UkyoxRyoga in here. Nothing nasty or bad at all. And I _like_ that pairing, so no complaining. xP

I just want to say that this chapter was ten pages on Word, and mine are usually six pages. Is proud

Thank you for reading:D (And commenting!)

* * *

"**Akane's been gone awhile…"**

"**Yeah. Maybe we should go see if she's alright…"**

"**Sure."**

**Ranma pushed the sleeping Ukyo off his lap and trotted up the stairs, followed by Ryoga.**

"**Akane?"**

**Ranma stuck his head into her bedroom.**

"**Weird. I thought she came up to shut this..." He walked over and reached out to shut the window, but paused as he noticed the chain dangling outside the window.**

"**Hey Ryoga, check this out."**

"**Eh?" Ryoga trotted over from where he was looking under the bed.**

"**Does this look…familiar to you?"**

**Ryoga stared at it, silent. He turned his head one way, then the other, and scratched his chin. He then scratched his head and cocked an eyebrow. He bent over and looked at it upside down, and then turned around and looked at it over his shoulder. Then he squinted at it, and then pulled himself away from it.**

**Ranma rolled his eyes. "MOUSSE!" he cried.**

"**Mousse?"**

"**Mousse."**

"**But why would Mousse be here?"**

"**I don't know, but I intend to find out."**

**Turning, he reached a hand out and pulled the thing downwards, but it didn't budge. After thinking it over, he pulled his other hand out, grabbed hold, and heaved himself out the window and upwards, to the roof.**

**&&&**

**Akane closed her eyes as she climbed, the pouring rain hitting her in the face. She shivered from the cold, and finally pulled herself onto the rooftop. It was pitch black out, and Akane could just barely make out the shape of something gray and shining from the rain.**

**Interested, she stepped towards it, and immediately slipped from the slick tiles. Catching herself, she stood and held her hands out to the sides for balance and continued.**

**After several trips and receiving many bruises and scratches to her hands and knees, she made it to the machine.**

"**A machine? On our roof? The heck?" Reaching out, she turned a random knob. Almost instantly, hail swept down, bouncing off her face and shoulders and making clattering noises on the roof. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"**

**Quickly, she turned another knob, and sun shone down through the clouds, which were clearing fast. The hail ceased and it was nice and warm.**

"**HEY!"**

**Akane whirled around. "Who said that?"**

"**Akane Tendo!"**

**Akane shivered. She knew that voice.**

"**How odd to find you on the roof as well! We shall date on rooftop by candlelight!"**

**She felt someone embrace her from behind. Curling her hand into a fist, she reached back and slugged the boy in the chin.**

"**KUUUUNOOOO!"**

"**Yes, Akane my love?" He seemed unaffected by the attack.**

**She held her temper for the time being. Information was needed.**

"**Is this…**_**your**_** machine?"**

**Silence.**

"**Depends."**

**She sighed. "I was stupid to think you were smart enough to invent this."**

**Kuno merely smiled and hugged her again, to which he received a kick and was sent flying off the roof and out of sight.**

"**And that's that." She muttered, wiping the dirt off of her hands. Akane bent over and picked up her shoe, which fell off when she kicked Kuno.**

**Plopping down on the roof, she leaned out to slip it back on, and was grabbed from behind.**

**One hand grabbed Akane's wrists and pulled them behind her back and pushing her so that she was doubled over, and the other shoved a rubbing-alcohol scented cloth in her face, covering her mouth and nose. She tried to scream, but no noise came out, blocked by the rag. **

**The last thing she heard before she passed out was a familiar voice.**

"**I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Akane, but you can't spoil the plan just yet."**

**Then came black.**

**&&&**

**Ranma, now a girl from the rain, was climbing the viciously swaying chain when a wave of hail fell into her face. "AUGH!"**

**One hand slipped, but she caught herself in time so as not to fall. She looked down to check on Ryoga, who seemed to not be stunned at all by the weather.**

**Starting yet again, she realized that the hail and rain had stopped completely and the sun was shining bright. "What?" she asked, mostly to herself.**

**Reaching the top, she climbed over the gutter and sat, catching her breath. Ryoga appeared a moment later, setting himself down next to Ranma.**

"**Hey…what's that?" he asked, pointing to a bundle of blue and white cloth.**

"**Dunno. Let's check it out. Maybe we'll find Mousse."**

**Both stood and walked over to it.**

**Ryoga made it there first, and bent down to examine the strange looking object. **

"**AKANE!"**

"**What? Where's Akane?"**

**He pointed to the inert object in front of him.**

"**What're you blabbering about? That's just a bunch of cloth you idiot."**

**Ryoga shook his head and reached forward, rolling it over. Akane was indeed there, her dress had been messed up and was strategically placed over her face, and covering any skin that would indicate it to be her.**

"**That idiot!"**

**&&&**

**Ukyo flipped another okonomiyaki and sighed, listening to it sizzle. When it finished cooking, she slapped it on a plate with a bunch more on it and took the plate to the other room, placing it on the table.**

"**Is she up yet?**

**Ranma, now a boy and already with food in his mouth, shook his head.**

"**No. I just checked a few minutes ago."**

**The chef sighed and took a seat next to Ryoga, who was also stuffing his face at the time.**

"**I wonder what happened…She's not the type to pass out for nothing…" she muttered.**

**Ranma shrugged. "I dunno." He piled more food onto his already full plate.**

**Ukyo looked out the window, where the rain was spattering down yet again. "This weather is freakish." She noted, picking at some bread.**

**Ryoga nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah."**

**There was silence as conversation was lost, and all three chewed on their food, lost in their own thoughts.**

**Ranma was about to grab some more food when he heard noise upstairs.**

"**Oh. She must be up. I'll be right back."**

**The pigtailed boy trotted up the steps and down the hall to Akane's room. She was still laying on the bed, out cold.**

"**What? I **_**know**_** I heard noise up here…"he muttered, looking around.**

**He stepped into the room fully, and bent down to look under the bed.**

**Suddenly, he was splashed with cold water.**

**The male Ranma was gone instantly. In his place stood a shorter, busty redheaded girl.**

"**Hey!" she shrieked, swiveling around to face her attacker.**

**A short, stubby old man stood behind her with a sly grin on his face. "Hello Ranma. Long time no see, eh? I'd say that outfit looks rather nice on you."**

**Confused by the old man's remark, the redhead looked down at her outfit. She no longer wore the red shirt and black pants she had had on earlier, but now stood in a new outfit. This one was made up of a very short pleated blue skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse with a triangle of blue at the top and blue cuffs at the wrists. Her braided hair now held a velvety blue bow and white socks were on her feet.**

**Basically a schoolgirl uniform.**

"**HAPPOSAI YOU OLD PERVERT!"**

**Lunging forward, he missed by just an inch, and the man leapt away, landing softly at Akane's side. "Akane's asleep? How nice." He mused, rummaging through his bag. "This'll do perfectly!" He had pulled out an extremely skimpy pair of pajamas. An evil grin set itself on his face.**

**As he attempted to sit Akane up, he was shoved out of the way by Ranma. The girl had taken the opportunity to jump, and had caught him by the scruff of the neck. **

"**Gotcha!"**

**His smile widened.**

"**Now you ol' perv, what're you doin' here?"**

"**Oh, nothing." He leaned forward and hugged Ranma's chest.**

"**Ugh!" She shoved him back violently, still keeping a hold on his shirt.**

"**Aw. Now Ranma, don't be like that."**

**Ranma's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"**

"**Like I said, nothing."**

"**I don't believe you, and until you tell me I'm not letting you go."**

"**That's perfectly fine with me." He reached out to grab her again, but was too far away to reach.**

"**Disgusting."**

**&&&**

**Ukyo opened her eyes. She found herself to be in the Tendo's living room…on the floor. Had she passed out? No, she hadn't drunken anything alcoholic or had anything scare her so badly. Looking outside, she noted the dark. "Guess I just fell asleep." **

**Yawning, she sat up and was surprised to feel a weight on her legs, just below the knees. It wasn't heavy so much as soft. Looking down towards her feet, which were curled up below her, she found Ryoga.**

**The lost boy was sound asleep, a light snore coming from him. At first, the chef was surprised, then angry. But finally, she was confused. She was…happy? Happy that he was sleeping on her leg? What a weird concept. No, she couldn't be content. Ranma was the only one for her. She grinned, imagining Ranma in the place of Ryoga.**

**Not wanting to wake him, she slowly slid her leg out from under his head, causing his dark hair to ruffle slightly. One down, one to go. She paused before moving her other leg. Why did she care if he woke up? Her feelings from before were gone, or more cast away. She didn't give a crap. Quickly, she yanked her foot out from under him and felt instant guilt as his head collided with the floor with a huge crack. **

"**Ah! I'm so sorry!" she cried, feeling bad for him. **_**That**_** would hurt later.**

**But she had no need to feel badly, as he didn't move. His snores continued as he slept on.**

**Ukyo narrowed her eyes, balling her hand into a fist. "Why you…! I oughta…" She took a deep breath in an attempt to control her flaring temper. She wasn't entirely sure why she was mad, and if she hit him now, he probably wouldn't wake up.**

**Sighing, she scooted over to the table and picked up her now cold teacup. Lifting it to her lips, she froze suddenly, and sniffed it. **

"**What? Sleeping powder!?"**

**&&&**

**A grumbling, wet, cold, and female Ranma tromped down the stairs, pervert in hand. He was struggling to reach her chest, but was failing miserably.**

"**Ukyo!" she exclaimed, stepping into the living room.**

**Ukyo was sitting at the table, and Ryoga was sound asleep on the floor.**

"**Oh! Ranchan! Is Akane up?" she asked expectantly.**

"**No, but I found this monster crawling around her room. Stepping closer, she shoved Happosai into the chef's arms. "Hold onto him while I go take a shower. **_**Don't **_**let him go, whatever you do. But watch it, he's nasty."**

"**But Ranchan! I-"**

"**I'll be right down!"**

"**But I need to tell you about the…sleeping powder." Her voice trailed as Ranma leapt back up the steps to the bathroom.**

**With a sigh, she looked down at the little thing in her hands. "You don't look so bad." She said to him, holding him out in front of her.**

"**Of course not! He lies all the time!"**

"**Whatever. He said I can't let you go, so I'm not."**

**Happosai grinned. "Ohhhhkay." He said in a singsong voice. **

**Ukyo plopped him on her lap, not knowing the danger, and continued eating. The perv on the other hand, reached up and grabbed her chest. "You got some nice ones here!" he cried.**

"**Ew! You pervert!" Ukyo pushed him off of her and stood, glaring at him.**

"**Thanks for freeing me! Sayonara!"**

**He disappeared from the room instantly.**

"**Great. Just great."**

**She sat back down and continued eating, the only sounds being the pitter of the rain and Ryoga's snores.**

**&&&**

**Ranma stepped out of the bath, now male, and slipped into his clothes. Dropping the towel in the laundry, he turned back for his shirt. It was gone. Puzzled, he looked on the floor and under the basket, but didn't find it.**

**A familiar voice sent a chill down his spine. **

"**Looking for something?" **

"**Happosai! Give it now!"**

**The old man appeared, holding the red cloth, and slipped from the room, heading towards Akane's.**

**Ranma followed behind quickly, jumping over the banister and throwing open her door.**

**Akane was still out cold, but now Happosai was now next to her, shirt in hand.**

"**Give it to me!"**

**Ranma lunged for him, but missed yet again and landed on the bed. **

**Happosai's already large smile became wider, and he hopped on the bed next to the redhead, pulling out a paper packet. Ranma watched as he opened it, pouring the contents, a sugary-looking substance, into his hand.**

"**Goodnight."**

**And with that, he blew the powder into the boy's face.**

**&&&**

**Akane gasped for breath. There was an incredible weight on her chest, preventing her from inhaling. It was hot too. Burning. She tossed her head around, trying to breathe under it. **

"**Rgh…"**

**Panic set in. If she didn't breathe, she would be in serious trouble. Gasping, she struggled yet again, to no avail. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. She found herself in her own bedroom, on the bed. It was raining outside. Again.**

**The girl looked to see what was weighing on her. She caught sight of a black ponytail. Looking closer, she saw a bare back and rather poofy pants.**

"**RANMA!?!" she yelled, and broke into a fit of coughing.**

"**Ugh. Pervert. Get offa me." She hissed.**

**No reply.**

**With much strain, she managed to push him off of her, and onto the bed next to her.**

"**Now why in hell's name were you there, of all places!??"**

**No reply.**

"**Ranma?"**

**Peering closer, she noticed that his eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. Heat radiated off of him in waves. His face was a bright, unhealthy-looking shade of red.**

**Reaching a hand out, she gently placed it on his forehead. It was burning hot and stung like crazy. She quickly pulled her hand away with a "Yeowch!!"**

"**He's burning up!" What happened??"**

**Turning, a wave of dizziness overcame her. "More important, what's happened to me?"**

**Steadying herself, she walked down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. On the way, she passed the sleeping Ryoga and Ukyo, who was staring into space. The chef was snapped out of it as she saw Akane.**

"**Akane? You're up? Where's Ranchan?"**

**She was ignored, or rather, not heard, as Akane passed into the kitchen.**

**She returned with a wet cloth and bucket in her hands, and walked unsteadily up the stairs again, followed by Ukyo.**

"**Akane, are you sure you're alright?"**

**She gave a weak nod in return, and kept walking.**

**Entering the bedroom yet again, she dipped the rag in the bucket, wrung it of water and placed it on Ranma's forehead. Steam sizzled from the cloth, heating it up.**

**Pulling it off, Akane dipped it in the water again, wrung it, and placed it back on his head. She moved mechanically, doing it over and over. Ukyo watched with concern.**

"**Akane…Are you sure you're ok? I can do that if you want." **

**Akane shook her head. "It's probably my fault anyways."**

"**What? No it's not. I don't know what happened, but someone put sleeping powder in our tea as well. It's probably the same person, and it couldn't be you, since you've been out all this time."**

**Akane shrugged and continued her task.**

**There was a knock on the door. Both girls looked to see Ryoga.**

"**Oh good. I thought everyone had left." He said stepping into the room.**

"**Hey, what's wrong with Ranma?"**

**Ukyo grimaced. "I don't know…" With a glance to Akane, she whirled around and grabbed hold of Ryoga's wrist, dragging him into the hallway. She lowered her voice so only he could hear. "And I don't think Akane's looking too good either."**

**Ryoga tilted his head and looked around the corner, back into the room. He saw Akane still working with the cloth, and sighed. She was slowly turning red as well, and she really did look sick.**

"**What should we do?" he asked.**

"**Well we can't let them get any sicker, can we?"**

"**Well…no. But how can we help them? Dr. Tofu went off on vacation with the Tendos, and there are no other doctors around!"**

**Ukyo said something in reply, but Ryoga didn't hear. **

"**What?" he asked, rather loudly.**

"**SHHHHH!" She pulled him closer so that her mouth was almost connected to his ear.**

"**They're coming back on Saturday, right? Dr. Tofu'll be back then too! If we can just keep their fevers down, then we might just make it!"**

"**Yeah…I guess. But Saturday's a long ways off."**

**He received a weird look from Ukyo.**

"**What?"**

"**Today's Thursday. Saturday is two days away."**

"**Oh. Yeah. I knew that."**

**She clicked her tongue and sighed.**

"**Um, Ukyo?"**

"**What?" she snapped.**

"**Urm, Could you let go now? My wrist's turning white."**

**She immediately let her grip go on his hand, turning a bright red color.**

"**Er, I'll go check in on them, you go get some more cold water." She ordered, avoiding his eyes.**

"**Right."**

**As he left, she sighed yet again and stepped back into the room.**

"**Akane?"**

**Akane was leaning over the bed, her head on Ranma's bare side, eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy, matching Ranma's . The cloth she had been holding had dropped to the floor, the head from Ranma's head coming off of it in waves. Both were asleep. Both were burning with fever. Both were sick.**

**Ukyo was annoyed at their closeness, but was more worried about their health. Mostly Ranma's. She didn't care as much for Akane, but knew that she'd feel guilty and Ranma would be super angry if anything happened to her, and she didn't want that.**

"**Akaneeeee." She whined. "Why right there? Why fall asleep on **_**that**_** spot?"**

**&&&**


	7. And So It Ends

_**And so it ends.**_

**It's so sad. I got so attached to this story. Maybe someday I'll start another long one. I spent so much time on this one. I mean seriously. I chose to write the final chapter of this rather than do anything else today. (Including piano lessons, but my mom doesn't need to know that)This was my first ever fanfic, and I was so proud today when I hit 53 pages on word. I'm glad that the little roleplay intro I wrote could turn into something this big. Thanks to everyone who's read this and everyone who's commented. You rock like pie.**

**Oh and there's a little blurb in here from a certain book/movie(It's both). If you can tell me which part and which book/movie it is, you win a free hug. :D**

**Nobody got it. xD It's from The Outsiders, and it's when Akane asks who's sick.**

**Again, I don't own Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Konatsu, Cologne, Happosai, Dr. Tofu, or anyone else I failed to mention in this rambling sentence.**

**Oh and don't kill me if you see a word missing an 'r', 'h', or two words stuck together. My keys stick sometimes and Word's spellchecker sometimes misses it. Plus I've been typing and staring at the screen for almost five hours straight. xD**

**Thanks again to allthose people who have been reading this and reviewing.**

* * *

**Ryoga appeared again, bucket of water in hand. **

**As he approached the three, he placed it on the ground.**

"**What's wrong with Akane? Is she ok? Did she faint? She's not going to die, is she?"**

**Ukyo rolled her eyes. "No, idiot. She's just sick. Now help me get her on the floor."**

"**The floor? Why?"**

"**Because we can't have her laying on Ranma's side all night."**

"**I guess not, but…we can't just dump her on the floor either. The other rooms are flooded and we should probably keep the spare room open for ourselves."**

"**What?"**

"**No! No! Not like that! I just mean that it looks like we'll be spending the night, and we don't want to get sick either."**

"**Oh. Right. That's…ok. But what're we going to do with her?"  
**

"**I guess we can just squeeze her next to him. There's certainly enough room."**

**Ukyo sighed. "I guess…"**

**Minutes later, the two were placed adjacent to one another on the bed, heads supported by blankets and pillows. They were both still hot and breathing heavily.**

**Ukyo wrung out the cloth for what seemed the hundredth time and placed it on Ranma's burning forehead.**

"**This isn't working."**

**Ryoga looked up from placing a wet cloth on Akane's head. **

"**But what else can we do?"**

"**I don't know…"**

**Suddenly, and idea came to her. She shot up, tipping her chair over in the process.**

"**I got it!"**

"**And what would 'it' be?"**

"**We'll call the Tendos!"**

"**How?"**

"**With a phone, you idiot."**

"**But we don't know where they are or if they even have a phone."**

"**Oh…" **

**Picking up her chair, she busied herself with resoaking the cloth and putting it back on Ranma's head.**

**The boy stirred, and blinked his eyes open slowly. **

"**U-Ukyo?"**

**She smiled, glad to see him awake. **

"**Yes?"**

"**You're still here."**

"**Mmhmm."**

"**Happosai…"  
**

"**Happosai?"**

**He nodded.**

"**What about him?"**

"**He did it."**

"**What?"**

"**Some powder…"**

**He paused, coughing.**

"**Where's Akane?"**

**Ukyo nodded to the heavily breathing form beside him.**

"**What happened!? Is she alright?" he shot into a sitting position.**

"**She's fine…I hope."**

"**You hope?"**

"**J-Just lay back down. You're sick."**

**He shook his head.**

"**I need to catch that pervert and make him fix this mess before it gets any worse."**

**Ukyo sighed as he swung his legs off of the end of the bed, getting ready to stand up.**

**There was a surprised noise from Ryoga.**

**Both looked over in his direction, distracted.**

"**I think…I think she's awake." He whispered, pulling the cloth off of her forehead.**

**Ranma was there in an instant, squatting by her side.**

**Slowly, she opened her eyes. **

"**R-Ranma?"**

**He nodded.**

"**What's going on?"**

**  
"I don't know yet, but believe me, I'll get to the bottom of this."**

"**On the r-r-"**

"**the roo? What're you talking about?"**

"**The roof." She stuttered.**

"**The roof?"**

"**On the roof…"**

"**What about it?"**

"**It's raining."**

**She closed her eyes again, and was asleep in seconds.**

"**Well." Said Ranma, clapping his hands together. "That was…odd."**

**He started for the door, but stopped short of it. **

**Returning to the room, he picked up the red shirt, which had been thrown on the floor, and put it on. Turning, he left without a sound.**

**&&&**

**Happosai settled himself on the couch, flicking through the channels on television. Finding one he liked, he dropped the remote on the couch and glued his eyes to the screen.**

**Seconds later, he found himself being strangled in midair by a pair of strong hands. "Hey!" he cried, struggling against them.**

"**Now Happosai." Came Ranma's voice. "You're going to tell me how to reverse the effects of that powder. And if you do, I might not wring your neck."**

**He smiled. "Never. With you sick, I can do whatever I want to you."**

**As if for example, he leaned down and bit the boy on the hand.**

"**YEOWCH!"**

"**See?"**

**The bitten spot was now red and swollen.**

"**You're vulnerable. I can attack you anytime I feel like, and for no reason at all. The downside being that you can't turn into a girl, but that's all right. Do you know why?"**

**Ranma cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Apparently not." Came the reply. "Well, you see, I have Akane for that. She's sick as well, just as planned, and I can do whatever I want to her, and she can't resist."**

**He grinned, falling into his own disgusting thoughts.**

"**You disgusting little pervert!" cried Ranma, giving him a swift whack in the face.**

"**Possibly."**

"**You had better tell me."**

"**Why should I? I can do whatever I want to you two! What do I gain in telling you?"**

**Ranma was silent, thinking of a way.**

"**How about," he started. "Your choice of one of Akane's bras." He offered, desperate to get the cure.**

"**Hmmm…make it three and you got yourself a deal."**

"**Yeah whatever. Three of them."**

**Happosai grinned. "Alright, alright."**

**Reaching into his pocket, he pulled own another packet. He opened the paper and poured some more powder into his hand and blew it in Ranma's face.**

**The boy felt dizziness overcome him, and he dropped the old man. When the room stopped spinning, he was different. The fever was gone, the headache, everything.**

"**Good." He said, and then held out his hand. "Now for Akane."**

**Happosai smiled. "You didn't specify."**

"**What!?"**

"**Oh don't worry, it'll fade in a few hours. I'll just have to make my move in that time span."**

**And with that said, he zipped out of the room.**

**&&&**

"**Ranma?" Ukyo called down the hall.**

"**Here." The boy appeared, walking towards her.**

"**What happened?"**

**Ranma stepped into Akane's room and walked straight over to the bed, sitting down next to the sleeping Akane. He looked at her red face for a moment, and then replied.**

"**I bribed him, and he cured me, but he refused to reverse it on Akane. I don't think it's that bad though, he said it'll only last a few hours."**

**Ukyo nodded.**

"**Well, uh…since the rain's lightened up for now, I guess I'll go home. Gotta make sure Konatsu hasn't broken anything."**

**Ranma nodded as well. "Alright then. See you later."**

**Gathering her belongings, she slipped out of the room. A moment later, they heard the door shut behind her and the pattering of her feet running down the wet sidewalk.**

**Ranma sighed and looked at Akane again. She was still asleep.**

**There was silence except for the sound of Ryoga wetting the towel over and over. Ranma sat still, watching over his sleeping fiancé with a concerned look on his face.**

**Finally, Ryoga stood with a stretch. "I haven't been home in awhile. I should probably check in. That is, if I can get there…see you later. Give Akane my goodbye. And you better make sure she gets better." He added, leaving the room.**

**Ranma nodded, not really paying any attention to him. The door clicked shut a few minutes later, and the two were left alone yet again.**

**The night was uneventful except for when Happosai came in to pick up the bras. There was much noise and confusion as Ranma scrambled around after him, trying to get the powder for Akane. In the end the old man escaped and left Ranma with a still-sick Akane. Although he didn't get the cure, he **_**did**_** get some information. Apparently the old fart had slipped a sleeping remedy into Ryoga and Ukyo's drinks, causing them to pass out so that they wouldn't interfere. Fat lot of help that did him.**

**With a dejected sigh, he sat back down next to Akane and wrung the cloth again.**

**She stirred as it touched her forehead, but didn't wake. **

**Ranma watched her sleep for hours, watching her breath go in and out, and the way she laid there.**

**Finally, completely exhausted, he laid his head down near hers and fell into sleep.**

**&&&**

**Mousse tapped his foot impatiently as Soun read over his report. **

"**WHAT? They're sick?"**

**Mousse nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose.**

"**Well, just Akane. Ranma somehow squeezed the antidote out of Happosai."**

"**Really…"**

**Kasumi entered through the double doors, a plate of cookies in her hands. She placed it on the table with a smile and walked over to her father, putting a hand on his shoulder. **

"**I'm so happy that we get to go home tomorrow! This was horrible! I can't believe we just left them!"**

**Soun nodded, still reading the report.**

**Finishing, he placed it on the table.**

"**I think it would be a good idea to go home later today, rather than tomorrow."**

**Kasumi blinked, confused. "But why?"**

"**Akane is terribly sick, and I don't know if the old man is telling the truth about it."**

"**Oh dear.."**

**Dr.Tofu entered the room at that point, and headed straight for the plate of cookies.**

**Taking a seat, he nibbled on the end of the treat. "Good morning." He exclaimed through the crumbs.**

**Kasumi smiled. **

"**Tofu, I think we'll be heading home today." Sound stated, taking a cookie for himself.**

"**Sounds good to me. I'll go pack my bags." He stood and finished off his cookie.**

"**But we'll need you to come to our house before you go home."**

"**Oh? And why's that?"**

"**Akane's ill, and I'm afraid it's getting worse."**

**Tofu nodded and slipped away to his room.**

**Mousse sighed. "So it didn't work this time…"**

"**What're you talking about, boy? He's taking care of her! It's working fine! I just don't want her to get any worse!"**

**Mousse shrugged.**

**At that time, Cologne entered the room, and made her way to Mousse. **

"**And what, may I ask, is the meaning of THIS?" she asked, pointing to Shampoo.**

**She was beyond angry. Shampoo on the other hand, was ecstatic to see Mousse, and hurried over to him, giving him a big squeeze. The boy practically melted in her arms, and he had to grab a chair to steady himself when she let go.**

**Cologne was fuming. Reaching up, she grabbed hold of the necklace and pulled, snapping it. The colored beads fell to the floor and scattered everywhere.**

**Shampoo was silent for a moment, as was everyone else in the room. She reached up to touch the place where the necklace had been and pulled back, stung by the reaction.**

"**Shampoo…is where?"**

**Cologne sighed. "Don't you remember?"**

**The Amazon girl nodded. "Shampoo remember Mousse forcing necklace on her. Mousse then apologize to Shampoo and Shampoo hug Mousse several times."**

**She paused, trying to remember more. "And…Shampoo deliver food."**

"**Food?" Croaked Cologne.**

"**Food. Shampoo deliver to…to…Ranma house!"**

"**Oh really?"**

**She nodded.**

**Cologne swiveled around to Soun. "And why would that be?"**

"**Er…long story."**

"**Really."**

**Without another word, the old woman left the room.**

"**Well," started Mousse with a sigh. "I'll have the machine off of **

**&&&**

**Morning brings many things usually. It brings the rising sun, singing birds, and the moving of people. It brings breakfast and signals the start of the day.**

**Ranma picked up his head. It was morning. All the things required for a usual morning were there, except that his sun was rain, his birds were thunder, and the moving people were lightening.**

**With a groan, he pulled himself into a sitting position, settling himself back on the chair next to the bed. Akane was still asleep, and by the look of it, still sick.**

"**What!? He lied! That old fart lied! He said she'd be better!"**

**Wiping his hand over his head, he pulled the cloth off of her head and dipped it in the water, rinsing it. He then placed it back on her burning forehead, not bothering to wring it out.**

**A drop of water rolled down her cheek, then another. Ranma reached out and brushed them away with his hand, sighing as he did so. She looked so innocent, lying there. As if she could never do anything cruel. He laughed at that thought, thinking back to all the times she whacked him.**

"**Ran…ma?"**

**He sat up, pulling himself closer. "Yeah."**

"**You stayed."**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Where're Ukyo and Ryoga?"**

"**They left."**

"**Oh. Well, I'm glad you stayed."**

**He smiled. "Thanks."**

**A smiled formed on her own lips, and she reached out her hand, grabbing his.**

**It took him by surprise, but he squeezed back.**

**After awhile, her breathing slowed, signaling her to be asleep. Ranma was tired from staying up so late, and after a few minutes, was asleep as well.**

**&&&**

**Unlocking the door, Nabiki stepped inside. She headed straight to her room, and unlocked that too. "Why dad had me lock this is a mystery, but at least nobody could go in." She dumped her suitcase on the bed and left.**

**Kasumi followed her sister, only she turned to her own room and unpacked immediately. She left her own room and turned to her sewing room. At fist she was puzzled by the mess, but figured she would find out later, and cleaned it all up.**

**Genma headed straight to the kitchen, opening the cupboards. After rummaging around for a few minutes, he pulled out some random food and started gnawing on it.**

**Soun and Dr.Tofu were the last ones to enter. Soun dropped his suitcase by the door, and headed straight to Akane's room, followed closely behind by Tofu. **

**Slowly, he pushed the door open. He put a finger to his lips to signal quiet to Tofu, and stepped inside. What he saw made him grin from ear to ear. The two were sound asleep, heads pressed together, dead to the world.**

"**We'd better move Ranma." Muttered Tofu. "We don't want him getting sick as well. Plus, I don't think Akane will want him in the room while she gets checked over."**

**Sound nodded, still smiling. "Just let me get Saotome in here."**

**The dark-haired man scurried out of the room, returning a moment later dragging the panda by the arm. "Be quiet," he warned, "but look."**

**The panda smiled as broadly as Tendo had, glad to see the children together.**

**Tofu chuckled at the dads' reaction, then made his way over to Ranma.**

"**Ranma." He called, shaking his shoulder gently. "Ranma, c'mon."**

**The boy stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.**

"**Ranma!" he called, a bit louder now.**

**There was no reaction.**

**With a sigh, he waved Genma over. "The poor thing's exhausted. Could you take care of him?"**

**With a nod, the panda scooped the young boy up in his arms. He looked down just in time to see his son's hand separate from Akane's. With a soft smile, he left the room, carrying Ranma.**

**Tofu watched Soun follow him out and then leaned over Akane. Placing a hand on her forehead, he pulled back instantly, feeling the burn.**

**&&&**

**Hours later, Ranma paced the floor in the living room, muttering to himself. The others were all seated at the table, eating. All was quiet except the clink of silverware and the sound of people shifting in their spots.**

"**Ranma, come eat something." Ordered Soun.**

"**I can't." he replied, still pacing.**

**Genma raised a bruised arm to hold a sign that said, "EAT.NOW." The second Ranma was conscious, he had taken the liberty to beat the crap out of his father for ditching the two. He made sure to hit him extra for Akane's sake.**

**Ranma ignored the sign and kept on pacing.**

**After a moment, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found Kasumi next to him, pushing him towards the table. She sat him down, all the while watching him with an icy glare. Filling a plate with food, she placed it in front of him.**

"**If you don't eat you'll get sick." He stated, handing him a fork.**

**Ranma picked at the food absentmindedly, pushing it around more than eating it. After a while, he pushed the plate away and stood, pacing once again.**

**He paced as the others ate. He paced as Kasumi cleared the table. He paced as the family dispersed. He paced as Genma turned on the television. He paced as Kasumi came back with a plate of little cakes. He paced as Genma turned off the television. He paced as she tried to get him to sit. He paced as she pulled him towards a chair. He paced as Nabiki poked at him. He paced and paced and paced. Finally, Tofu appeared.**

"**How is she?" asked Soun.**

"**Well, I'd like you to all sit down first, please."**

**Everyone moved to the table but Ranma and sat down, awaiting the news.**

"**Ranma?"**

"**I'll stand thanks." He couldn't sit down at a time like this.**

"**Well, alright..."**

**Tofu joined the others, sitting down.**

"**Well, there's good news, and bad news. The good news is that it's not contagious. The bad news is-" he paused.**

"**Ranma, I really think you should sit down."**

"**No, no I'm fine. Keep going." He pressed.**

**With a sigh, he went on.**

"**She's not doing so well. The effects from Happosai's powder are worsening. Unfortunately, he's disappeared. I checked her over for all the signs and I'm still not sure what it is, though the symptoms look familiar. I'm pretty confident that if I have some time, I can look it up in my medical books."**

"**But that's good." Added Nabiki. "Right?"**

"**Well, yes and no. My medical books are in my office. And it seems that a real storm is brewing outside."**

**A ripple of concern and shock went through the family.**

"**W-Wait a minute. A **_**real**_** storm? What're you talking about?"**

"**Er…"**

**He was saved from explaining by Kasumi. **

"**So what do we do?"**

"**Well, I'll have to have the storm and go get the books."**

"**That's not **_**so**_** bad, is it?"**

"**For me? No, no, not at all. It's Akane that I'm worried about."**

"**Akane?"**

"**You see, if we leave her alone, something might happen. We need to have someone on watch at all times, just to be sure."**

**Ranma cut in. "You think it'll take you that long to get your books?"**

"**No, I don't. But I'm thinking that it might take awhile to find what she has and how to fix it."**

**Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the house.**

"**So who'll take the first watch?" asked Nabiki.**

**Soun rose. "I will. It's my fault she's sick in the first place. We'll be ok Dr. Tofu, you go get your books." He added.**

**Tofu nodded and left the room, but poke his head back in. "Just keep wetting that cloth. And if she wakes up, let me know. Unless I'm not here, and in that case, just try to keep her awake." He disappeared, but came back once again.**

"**Oh and I left my bag up there, if you need anything from it." And then he was gone, and the door slammed shut behind him as he shot off running down the sidewalk, trying to beat the rain.**

**&&&**

**Soun placed a hand on his daughter's cheek, feeling the overbearing warmth coming from her. She now lay in a simple tee shirt and shorts, as instructed by the doctor, and was placed on top of the blankets. Every few minutes she would mutter something in her sleep, but it was indistinguishable. **

**&&&**

**Tofu poured over his books, spread out all over the living room. It was softly lit, as the others were sleeping. He was terribly tired, but he forced himself awake with the task of saving Akane. Well, that and countless cups of coffee.**

**Kasumi came in and sat next to him, a cup of tea in her hand. "Here." She said, handing it off to him. "Are you close?"**

"**Not even." He replied with a sigh.**

**She patted his back. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon. She's okay for now. Daddy's watching her, and I'm going up next to take his place."**

**He sighed, taking a sip of the drink. "Thanks for the support." He murmured. "I'd better get back to work."**

**Kasumi nodded and turned stood, leaving him to his books. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to Akane's room. Knocking softly, she entered.**

"**Daddy?"**

"**Mm?"**

"**I'm here now, you can go rest."**

"**Oh…Oh alright. Thanks." He slurred his words, being tired, and left the room to go to his own.**

**Kasumi took the now vacant seat by the bed and quietly repeated the steps with the cloth that had been done so many times that day. Watching her little sister sleep reminded her of their younger days, with picnics and trips to the beach. She smiled, remembering them as time passed.**

**After a while, she was jerked out of her thoughts by a snore. Surprised, she looked down to see Akane still asleep. No, the snore hadn't come from her. Looking around, she spotted Ranma in the corner of the room, fast asleep.**

**A smile crept onto her face, and she watched him sleep for a moment, until her attention was pulled back to Akane.**

**Her eyes weren't open, but she was awake.**

"**Akane?" Kasumi questioned the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Ranma?" she asked in return.**

"**No, it's Kasumi."**

"**But…Where's Ranma?"**

**Kasumi sighed, stood, and walked over to the sleeping boy. She tapped him on the shoulder to wake him, and dragged him over to Akane.**

"**Ranma?"**

**She sat up, opening her eyes.**

"**Yeah. I'm here." He said, leaning his elbows on the bed.**

**Kasumi slowly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.**

"**What's happening? Is someone sick?"**

"**Yeah." He replied.**

"**Who?"**

"**You, you idiot. Now stop straining yourself and lay back down."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**No you're not. Now lay back down."**

**She turned, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed so that she was facing him.**

"_**Now**_** what are you doing?"**

"**Getting up."**

"**Oh no you're not."**

"**Watch me."**

**She stood, but wobbled and fell on her knees.**

"**You idiot. Get back in bed."**

**She glared at him, and stood, only to trip and fall into his arms.**

"**Akane! Akane?"**

**She was out again.**

**With an aggravated grunt, he looked at the clock. **

"**Two in the morning, eh?"**

**He shifted himself, to his seat to the bed, Akane still in his arms. She was sleeping quietly now, her breathing calming down. He smiled to see that she seemed to be getting better. Slowly, as if he would get in trouble for doing it, he slid his other arm around her back and gave her a soft hug.**

"**Ranma…"**

**He jumped, surprised to hear her voice. "Akane? You're awake?"**

**No answer. Her breathing was still slow. **

"**Oh. You're asleep." He muttered. "I'm an idiot." He chuckled to himself.**

**&&&**

**Tofu was on his twenty-third cup of coffee, and his choices were getting slimmer and slimmer. With a sigh, he opened the last book he had, and looked up her symptoms. His eyes brightened with each confirmation, and after matching them all, he jumped to his feet with a yelp.**

**Book in hand; he raced up the stairs, slowly down only for the sake of being quiet. The door to Akane's room opened with a creak and he stepped inside. Spotting Ranma next to her, he tapped his shoulder. The sleeping boy jumped, startled, and looked up.**

"**Dr.Tofu?"**

**The man nodded. "I think I've got it."**

**Ranma gave a soft smile. "That's great!"**

"**Yes, but I don't want you to move. I want to let her sleep, ok?" he asked, noting that she was sleeping on his arm.**

**The boy nodded.**

**For a long time, the doctor checked his book, then Akane, then his book, then Akane. Back and forth he went, comparing symptoms and illnesses left and right. After what seemed like forever, he smiled and stood. **

"**I was right. I've got it. I'll be back in a little bit."**

**He left the room and hurried down the stairs. Gently clicking the door behind him, and sped off down the sidewalk to his office.**

**Ranma watched the minutes tick by, and lost track of how long the doctor had been gone. Eventually, he fell back asleep.**

**&&&**

**Ranma woke to sunlight streaming in the window. He could hear voices around him, and opened his eyes. Akane was still asleep by his side, and Dr. Tofu, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma. Each were murmuring to one another and looking down on the pair. He sat up, pulling his aching arm out from under his fiancé.**

"**What'd I miss?" he asked, yawning.**

**Soun chuckled. "Who knew you like her so much that you'd stay with her all night." He grinned.**

**Ranma felt his face turning bright red, he leapt off the bed, grumbling and scuttled over to Tofu. "So?"**

"**She'll be just fine." He said, smiling at the sleeping girl. **

"**But, what did you do?"**

"**I don't really know myself." He replied with a small laugh.**

**Ranma smiled, glad that she was going to be fine. Making sure she was definitely ok, he left and went back to his own room, which had somehow been repaired, and slipped into his bed. In minutes he was sound asleep.**

**&&&**

**Weeks later, Ranma sped down the sidewalk, eyes glaring nervously at the heavy clouds above. He smiled; glad to be getting home before the storm started. Opening the door, he walked in the house and dropped his stuff. **

**As he passed the living room, he saw Akane watching television. "Hey." He said, waving to her.**

"**Hi." Came the reply.**

"**Why aren't you at the movies with everyone else?" he asked.**

"**Dad said I'm still not healthy enough to go out." She made a face, showing her feelings of annoyance at that statement.**

**Ranma chuckled.**

"**Why didn't **_**you**_** go?"**

"**Eh, those type of mushy movies just aren't my thing."**

"**Oh."**

**It was quiet as Akane turned the television off, listening to the rain beginning to come down outside. She wrapped the blanket she was in around her tighter and shivered.**

**Ranma smiled.**

"**Looks like it's going to be a dark and stormy night."**


End file.
